Customers can interact with contact center agents using various communication devices, such as, telephones, mobile telephones, video phones, kiosks, Instant Messaging (IM) clients, soft clients, and/or the like. By directing calls to a contact center, a customer can receive expertise that may not be available locally (e.g., at a local store). Utilization of a contact center can also reduce the work load on local staff. However, these types of solutions work only for communication sessions that are initiated by the customer over established public communication networks such as phone calls on the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Instant Messaging (IM) on an established public IM platform, etc. There are situations where the use of such public networks lacks functionality. For example, the PSTN does not carry video or the public network is unmanageable to the enterprise (requires connections to publicly administered, and possibly unsecure, SIP proxies). In these cases, the enterprise may wish to forego the public services and, instead, extend some services of its internal communication network to non-enterprise users, on a temporary basis, both for the purpose of receiving communication sessions and initiating communication sessions.
One way to solve this problem is to assign known credentials and an extension to the customer's communication device. When the customer wants to establish a communication session with the contact center agent, the customer logs into the communication system using the credentials on the customer's device. However, if the communication device is provided the credentials on a permanent basis, the credentials can be maliciously used for communications unrelated to the contact center, such as long distance dialing and denial of service attacks. In addition, an inordinate amount of extensions have to be managed within the contact center. The number of extensions required can easily exceed the capacity of the contact center, thus resulting in expensive hardware/software upgrades to manage the necessary extensions.